Molly's
by AoifeRose
Summary: Erin and Amanda discuss their lives post the crossover episode and they realise they have a lot in common. Some real time references to the crossover but nothing major.


**A/N: I had to write this – it's been in my head since the first crossover. I'm still writing Wicked and Take Me (and yes for the purposes of that it does feel like Amanda is about to cheat – I started to write Olivia a lot of times before I wrote Erin!) but I had to get this out of my head!**

"I saw the way that little girl threw her arms around you Erin, your voice, the way you reassured her. If I put another toe outa line I'll be waiting for you to come take my job"

Erin laughed as she bumped Amanda's shoulder with hers, almost losing her balance on the high stool. Thankfully the older detective managed to keep them both upright.

They were in Molly's and it was quiet, a few barflies propping up one end of the bar and Hermann serving but other than that the place was empty. The whole squad and the visiting detectives apart from Olivia had gone there after they'd closed the case but Amanda and Erin had stayed long after the rest had left, busy talking about everything from the professional to the personal to the exclusion of almost everyone else in the bar.

"Your boss, Benson, she seems smart, the good kind of smart?"  
>"Liv is a great cop. She's no one's fool. We butt heads sometimes but a lot of the time it's because I want to do quick and aggressive and she wants to take the slower approach. She's right most of the time, I'm learning that gradually. I need to reign it in"<p>

"And she has a kid? I don't know how she does it"  
>"Yeah Noah. He's adorable. We rescued him from… ugh, do you know what I don't even want to go back to thinking about what we've just been through, but lets just say a similar fate to those kids"<br>"To Tommy" Erin said quietly.

"He got out Erin, he's gona have a life now, with you and your Mom". She covered Erin's hand with hers on the table, reassuring her that her words held weight.

Erin guffawed and Amanda had done it enough times to know what it meant so she rephrased her sentence.

"He's going to have a life now, with you and with your Mom, when she's around"  
>"You really get it?"<br>Amanda nodded "My Mom drank like it was going out of fashion. I lost count of the number of times I had to half drag her from the porch into bed"

"When mine disappeared it was actually the beginning of my life"  
>"Tell me to shut up if it's none of my business but Voight took you in when that happened?"<br>"Uh-huh" Erin nodded as she swallowed the last mouthful of the vodka with lime she was drinking.

"He seems like a good guy? A little unorthodox, but good"  
>"He was like my Dad. You know from the files that Tommy went into foster care. But Hank saved me. Him and his wife became my parents. They're the reason I'm alive"<br>Amanda took a moment to contemplate the Hank Voight she'd met, the hard as nails, no nonsense detective who got things done with no one questioning his methods. Then she thought about him rearing Erin and she understood some of where the younger detectives backbone came from.

"He did a good job"  
>Erin smiled, the first proper smile Amanda had seen since they'd been in Chicago. She was strikingly beautiful, as the low lighting of Molly's caught her golden hair. Her green eyes sparkled when she laughed. Amanda caught herself staring and shook her head slightly. It was empathy, what she was feeling was empathy, nothing more.<p>

"How did you get away?"  
>"Uh, I… well I got a job with Atlanta PD early on and got far enough away to make my own trouble in life, so only one part of home kept following me?"<br>"Your sister?"  
>When they'd spoken about Tommy earlier they'd talked about the after effects of all he'd been through and Kim came up in conversation.<p>

"Yeah, she has a habit of popping up unannounced and ruining anything you think you might have built that resembled a life"  
>Their hands had remained joined on the table and Amanda hadn't noticed until she felt Erin's fingers close around hers.<p>

"She sounds like hard work"  
>"She is, or was. I don't know where she is right now. After the last time she ran I almost lost it all. I could say I don't care if I ever see her again, and it's partly true. But I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't care if she were dead. I'll always care about her"<br>"I kinda feel like that's where Tommy and I fell apart. When we were split up we weren't really sure what being brother and sister was about. We didn't get the whole loving your family thing. With Dad gone and Mum drinking we were the grown ups. We never really had that bond"  
>"Well you have the chance to have it now Erin. You can have everything I had, hopefully minus a large degree of the drama. All sibling relationships require some drama though"<br>Amanda downed the last swig of the whiskey she was drinking.

"I don't know how you drink that stuff"  
>"Easy when there's nothing else. It was all you could get in some..." Amanda hesitated for a moment; her gambling wasn't something they'd talked about. But she trusted Erin Lindsey and she wasn't going to keep secrets from her. "In some of the places I used to frequent"<p>

Erin arched an eyebrow, not quite sure if she was interpreting what Amanda was saying correctly and wanting to hear it for herself.

"Underground clubs, some illegal. I gambled; I'm in the program. Six months without a bet"

Erin removed her hand from atop hers and Amanda felt it almost immediately; it stung. Only for a moment though and then she smiled as she realised that Erin was forming a fist with her hand and holding it at chest level.

"Fist bumping really? Oh you'll make a perfect partner for Fin. He'll love you"  
>She bumped fists with the smaller detective and laughed when Erin pulled it back into a flare wiggling her fingers.<p>

"Six months is nothing to be sneezed at Rollins. Good for you. And I am not gona steal your job. You're a good cop, you gota give yourself a break"

"I keep trying, just seems when I do I go a bit too easy on myself and end up back at square one"  
>"No one in New York to keep you on the straight and narrow?"<br>"They try. Fin is always there. And Olivia fired me before when she found out I'd gotten involved in something I couldn't get out of"  
>Erin opened her mouth to ask but Amanda held up a hand.<p>

"That is a story for a whole other round of drinks detective"

Erin nodded a faint smile crossing her lips.

"Apart from your squad, no one else looking out for you? Nick maybe?"  
>"Amaro? God no, he wishes" Amanda laughed but she saw a look flash across those green eyes, something akin to lust. The jolt it sent through her caused a g to run down her spine.<p>

"You cold?" Erin's question was one of real concern.

"No sorry, someone just walked on my grave"  
>Another raised eyebrow which Amanda was starting to find quite an adorable quirk of the soft-spoken detective.<p>

"An old saying my Mom used to use. I actually think it was another debt collector calling at the door as opposed to someone on her grave. But I never said it for fear of getting a belt for something I actually deserved as opposed to the ones she gave me for no particular reason"

"I think the most severe one I got, which she actually tried to justify a few years later to me, was the time I was 8 and she punched me in the stomach, knocking me into a wall. I had told her that I'd gotten into trouble with the neighbour because I'd knocked over a flower planter. She accused me of doing it deliberately to get attention brought on us so someone would call DCFS and have us taken away. 15 years later it was the same justification she tried to use. Luckily Voight taught me a thing or two about self-restraint otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have knocked her into the middle of next week"

"Mine was when I was about 9 and I brought my friend Katie home from school without warning and she was drunk at 3 in the afternoon. She laid into me with a belt telling me I was a devil child for brining someone into her home without her permission. Of course it was the fact Katie had seen her slurring her words that really bothered her. Katie's parents were well off and we were friends purely because of similar tastes in music. The thought that Katie had gone home and told her rich parents about her being drunk bugged her senseless. I never brought another friend back there"

They sat in silence trying in vain not to think about their childhoods; neither managed it. But there was solitude in the silence.

Eventually Erin looked at the empty glasses and up into blue eyes, "Mine for a night cap? I'm not sure I'm ready to stop drinking but I will if I have some company"

Amanda nodded knowing the feeling all too well.

"Yeah sounds good, so long as you have whiskey?"

Erin laughed, "I think there's some in a very dark recess of my cupboard"

They grabbed their coats Amanda helping Erin into hers and bid farewell to Hermann as they headed out into the cool night air.

They walked for a few minutes, Erin interlinking her arm with Amanda's as they waited to trip across a cab. When one pulled up Erin gave her address and smiled at Amanda, setting off a flurry of butterflies in the blonde's stomach. 'Empathy, it's empathy' Amanda repeated in her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wow this is a really nice place you got"

"Thanks. Believe it or not I tripped across it on the job. Gross as it sounds, it's hard to rent out an apartment once there's been a double homicide there. But I figured since we caught the guy who pulled the trigger it was safe enough"

Amanda wasn't sure that was quite how she'd choose an apartment but for the space Erin had compared to her small apartment in Ney York she might just consider it.

"Hope he's still locked up?"  
>"Yup, two life sentences"<p>

"Good, I feel… safer"  
>"What you mean big bad me with my gun wasn't enough to reassure you?"<br>Erin tried to project a strong stance with her chest puffed out and her hand on her gun. It only made Amanda laugh.

"If that's the best you can do I think I'll take my chance with the murderer"  
>"Thanks". Erin's next sentence was muffled as she moved towards the kitchen area so Amanda followed her.<p>

"Sorry I missed that"  
>"Sorry I forget sound doesn't carry in this place. I said it might take some doing to root the whiskey out"<br>"It's ok Erin I'm fine with beer"  
>"No I couldn't possibly say I got you here under false pretences".<p>

Amanda thought to herself that there was every possibility she was already here under false pretences but she just smiled.

"Honestly beer is fine"

But Erin wasn't paying attention. Instead she'd hoisted herself up onto the marble counter and was kneeling up to see into one of the cupboards.

"I generally keep the hard liquor out of reach so I know I really need it if I have the …" the end of her sentence was cut off as she began to wobble, her knee slipping from under her on the counter. She braced her arm against the cupboard but her knees were not cooperating with her attempt to steady herself. Her leg began to slip and with nothing to grip she began to fall. Amanda was behind her 3 seconds later, arms open, ready to catch the falling Detective Lindsay. When Erin felt the blonde's arms around her she relaxed from the tenseness that had take over her body when she thought she was falling.

Then she felt the warm arms that had caught her tightening slightly as they lowered her to the floor.

"My knight in shining armour" Erin's eyelids were lowered and she was staring at Amanda's lips, moving to stare into her eyes seconds later.  
>"I try". Amanda blushed as she felt green eyes trying to read her.<p>

"Rollins, tell me if I'm totally off, but I… Naw, never mind I'm probably…"  
>"You're not," Amanda said quietly.<p>

She watched a small smile play across the dark blonde's features as she leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Huh" Erin said as they pulled away "That was… nice"  
>"I'm gona have to up my game" Amanda said, only half joking.<p>

Leaning back in she captured the younger woman's lips, this time in a far deeper kiss, mouths opening and tongues beginning to explore as hands roamed. Amanda felt Erin's hands roam inside her jacket and down to rest on her hips, slowly but surely working her shirt out of her jeans as she continued to kiss her.

Amanda moved her hands up to the base of Erin's neck, intertwining her fingers in the curls at the base of Erin's neck, gently massaging her scalp, causing the other woman to moan into her mouth.

Pulling away for only a second Erin looked at the NYPD detective.

"We're going to have to take this to my bed"  
>Amanda simply nodded taking the hand offered as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Erin was eternally grateful she'd managed to make the bed that morning, an old habit but one that served her well in situations like this.<p>

Standing in the dim light of the room the two women resumed their exploration of each other's mouths and bodies, their kisses becoming more hungry, their touches moving further into unchartered territory as the passion continued to build.

Amanda was the first to break away her face serious as she looked at the younger detective.

"Are you sure about this? I don't usually do this kind of thing, but we just kinda clicked this evening"  
>Erin leaned in gently raking her teeth over Amanda's earlobe "I'm sure"<p>

The husky answer sent another shiver down Amanda's spine. She shook visibly and Erin smiled knowingly.

"That's what happened earlier in the bar wasn't it? Nothing to do with debt collectors or graves; you were turned on".

Amanda found herself blushing again "Was it that obvious?"  
>"Not then, but now yes. I suppose I'll just have to get to know your body a bit better to know what elicits that kind of response"<br>Amanda groaned as she felt a hand cup her jaw and Erin pulled her in for another kiss. Their hands started to remove clothes, neither seeming to notice or seek permission but both wanting to see and feel more of the other.

When Amanda's hand cupped her breast for the first time, her thumb playing with her nipple, Erin's head dipped, her gaze fixed on the long delicate fingers.

She watched as Amanda's mouth replaced her fingers and the underwear was progressing from slightly damp to definitively wet.

Amanda lavished the same attention on her other breast as she reached for the fly on the smaller woman's jeans, opening it and beginning to push them down toned legs. Amanda took a minute to resume kissing those soft lips she'd become quite fond of.

Between kisses she felt Erin reach down and unclasp her bra, the cold air hit her nipples and made them instantly hard. Erin took advantage of it, pinching them slightly. Amanda yelped into their kiss causing a wide smile to grace Erin's face, her dimples a perfect way to shape it.

"Think that's funny do you?"  
>"Uh-huh"<p>

"Hmm we'll have to see how you like it so. Amanda mirrored Erin's action pinching her nipples, but it gained a very different response from the other woman, she moaned, deep and guttural as Amanda twisted the hard buds between her index finger and thumb

"Good to know for later" she whispered and Erin moaned.

"Really, you're going to leave me hanging"

Taking her hand Amanda walked them to the bed, Erin managing to step out of her jeans on the way.

"Not for much longer" Amanda winked as she lightly pushed the smaller woman onto the bed.

Taking a hold of her hips, Amanda held Erin at the side of the bed, placing open-mouthed kisses on her lower abdomen and then over her panties, smiling as she noticed the wet patch on the blue boy shorts. Kneeling beside the bed she reached for the elastic at the top of the underwear and began to pull it down long tanned legs.

"Thinking sexy thoughts were we detective?"  
>"If you mean was I thinking about you fucking me until I screamed that would be a yes"<br>It was Amanda's turn to moan at the idea that she was about to do just that. "Patience darling"  
>"I have none left, I need you now Amanda"<br>She had had every intention of drawing this out and toying with the younger woman a bit but she changed her mind instantly when she heard the plea in Erin's voice.

"Ok baby. Talk to me ok, tell me what you need"  
>Erin nodded forgetting Amanda couldn't see her head.<p>

"Ok?" Amanda asked again. This time Erin verbalised her "yeah".

Amanda started out with some broad flat strokes of her tongue across Erin's lips placing a quick kiss on her clit causing hips to rise off the bed. Amanda held her in place however and moved her tongue inwards, using the tip to work between her lips, lapping at some of the wetness that their earlier play had generated.

She felt fingers in her hair as Erin encouraged her to stay where she was for a minute. Her nose was nuzzling softly at her clit as she licked in small circles with her tongue. This was building arousal in Erin's body like she'd never felt before. She knew she was going to be a mess by the time she came but she didn't care.

"Uh, Amanda, inside, please, I need you to fuck me hard"  
>Amanda slipped her index finger in, checking how far she should push. She had nothing to worried about however as copious wetness coated her finger. She inserted a second and began as slow in and out movement, building the speed as she felt the grip on her still tied up hair tighten. She knew Erin wasn't going to last much longer so she began to curl her fingers forward. Taking her now rock hard clit into her mouth she began a sucking motion and as she did both in tandem she felt the first spasms of orgasm from the other woman. Erin's walls gripped her fingers tight within her. She continued to suck on her clit until she felt the hold on her hair loosen, when she replaced the sucking with gentle licks to assure Erin she was still with her but she knew she'd cum.<p>

When she eventually stood she kissed her way back up Erin's legs, along her stomach up her chest and eventually she found her mouth. The younger woman had just about regained her sense of being and she shifted on the bed so Amanda could lie beside her as she continued to kiss her.

When she finally spoke Erin's voice was slightly shaky "Jesus, that was…. Wow"  
>Amanda laughed, "I hope that was a good appraisal"<br>"That was most definitely"

Amanda reached out and tucked some of the stray hairs behind Erin's ear at the same time Erin reached to pull her closer, taking the bobbin out of her hair so she could run her fingers through the long blonde wavy hair properly.

"God you're so fucking sexy"

Amanda looked away not used to taking compliments, but Erin forced her to look at her by tilting her chin up. "I mean it Amanda, you are beautiful"  
>"Eh, have you looked in a mirror lately?"<br>"Yeah but you know what, we never see ourselves the way others do. Well I know I don't. So if you don't trust your own assessment of yourself trust mine, and by the response you just got from touching me the way you did I'd say it's pretty evident you are as beautiful as I said"

Amanda leaned in to kiss soft pink lips, in part because she needed to and in part because she wanted to shut the blonde up.

"I know that trick Rollins, it doesn't work on me"  
>Erin held both the blonde's arms above her head as she climbed on top of her. As she settled Amanda could feel her wetness coating her lower stomach and it made her wetter than she already was which she didn't think was possible.<p>

She saw the glint in green eyes and moaned as she felt Erin's fingers travel from her breastbone, down her abs, to her belly button and eventually between their bodies. Leaning forward so her own body was no longer blocking her, Erin reached the vee between Amanda's legs and encountered wet heat the likes of which she'd never felt before.

"You're gona have to show me some mercy, cause I cant deal with teasing right now. I need to feel you inside me"  
>The sudden intake of breath as Erin entered her without warning was enough to let her know she'd taken the detective by surprise.<p>

"Like that?" she husked innocently. Amanda's nod was imperceptible as she felt the fingers inside her scissor gently, filling her and making her insides melt.

"You feel so good" Amanda could only nod again; words seemed to have deserted her.

She moaned loudly when the tip of Erin's thumb found her clit. She began to run some small quick circles around the hard bud causing the walls around her fingers to tighten but not quite tipping the blonde over the edge.

"Let go baby, I've got you" Erin whispered quietly into the room.

"Uh, up here, please"

Erin complied moving so she was face to face with the woman she was making love to.

Erin smiled as she reassured Amanda again "I've got you"

Amanda's body seized as she trapped Erin's fingers inside her, wetness coating her palm as the blonde detective came hard.

Erin kissed her intermittently allowing her time to breath. She stayed inside her for a few minutes, allowing Amanda to be fulfilled properly before she removed her fingers.

Rolling off the taller woman Erin opened her arms and watched as big bad Detective Rollins turned towards her and allowed herself to be wrapped in a warm hug.

"Wow that was amazing!". It was the first coherent sentence Amanda had formed in twenty minutes.

"I'm glad you had fun detective"

"I had more than fun Erin. I'm serious I don't do this very often. I hope you don't think this is some kind of one time thing and I'll forget it when I leave"  
>"I was hoping not, but I wasn't sure" the younger woman admitted, a hint of worry in her voice.<p>

Blue eyes met green as Amanda kissed Erin soundly "You can be very sure of that"

Amanda resumed her place lying on Erin's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Amanda asked  
>"Not if I can help it"<p>

"Good, my flight isn't until the evening. Can we just stay here until then?"  
>"Sounds like a plan"<br>Erin wrapped her arms tightly around Amanda, kissing the top of her head as they drifted off, the feeling of no longer being alone strong in both of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N Ok now that is out of my head I can go back to the other two stories I've been writing. I just had to do that! **


End file.
